


Knockin on Heaven's Door

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Sometimes pancakes taste sweeter when you have someone by your side.





	Knockin on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Knockin on Heaven's Door by Bob Dylan for this fic

The radio was drumming as the red haired woman swayed slightly with a bowl of pancake batter in one hand. Pouring each one lazily she waited for El to wake up and she knew it would be a while. Max had always woken up earlier then El but it was an old habit that began when she lived with her step father and brother. She always found comfort in baking as it was something easy for her not to mess up. Max grabbed another handful of chocolate chips knowing El had a mean sweet tooth and sprinkled them on half of the pancakes. 

They sizzled in the pan slowly cooking and she listened to the music on the radio swaying as she liked the song that was on. Jumping when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist she leaned back intertwining their hands. Fingers running over the diamond resting on El’s small finger smiling as it was a reminder of how far they had come. 

“What are you doing”El asked with a small smile head tilting and searching for any clue

“Nothing”Max shrugged and cheeks darkened as she was embarrassed at being caught

“You were dancing”El told her as she had caught her 

“No I wasn’t”Max replied and pulling away to flip the pancakes one final time until they were ready

El watched her from behind fondly as she knew Max would never admit that she liked to dance when no one was watching. She slid behind her once more and held her hips and began to sway them both.

“What are you doing?”Max asked as she was trying to finish their breakfast but couldn’t help but enjoy the closeness

“Dance with me”El proposed

“But the pancakes will get cold”Max replied pretending to mind

“I don’t care”El replied before turning her around to face her heading over to the radio and turning it up. Noticing it was one of her favorite songs she found it to be the perfect for her and Max. 

Heading towards Max swaying her hips and shoulders playfully and heading towards her with a dimpled smile. Bowing before her and holding out a hand to which Max gave her without a second thought. Grasping her waist she swayed them to the beat slowly but with the movements of a dancer. 

Smiling as she could see the small smile curving up on Max’s face she knew she was enjoying it no matter how hard she tried not to. Grasping her hand and spinning her around her red hair fanned out around them.

Max looked up at El with a soft smile and she began to loosen up laying her head upon El’s shoulder. Breathing her in before pulling away to lace her arms around her neck watching her with wonder. Admiring that sweet dimple indented on her cheek and her big brown eyes that stared at her sweetly. 

The way she looked at her made Max blush and look away as she always had that adoring look in her eyes. Entirely focussed on her like she had strung up the stars and moon for her and it often made her feel shy. It often showed when she made breakfast for El or picked up her favorite italian food that was around the corner . No matter how little the details were to her they always seemed to be the biggest for El. 

When she looked away from her El took the opportunity to nuzzle her with her nose before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Resting there as she could get used to mornings like this and then she pulling away. 

Briefly giving her a smile before leading her to the counter where the pancakes sat cold from being exposed. She pulled herself up on the counter and dangling her legs as she chewed obnoxiously on the chocolate covered pancake. 

“Your gross”Max laughed at El’s bad eating habits

“Yeah but you still love me”El replied cheekily as she grabbed another one and stuffed it in her mouth

“Yes I do”Max commented fondly and grabbing a pancake for herself and munched on it 

No matter how many times El heard her say “I love you” it still made her heart swell up as she could never get enough of it. 

Mornings were always chaotic between both women but they wouldn’t change it one bit as every day was an adventure. After they finished eating a few pancakes they left the kitchen ignoring the mess for now and saving it for later. 

Lacing their fingers together they had the whole day to themselves and they would figure out something to do, but always together.

**Author's Note:**

> So short story is I heard this song on Supernatural and immediately fell in love with it as I really just vibed with it. But then I also imagined what this song would mean for elmax and then I had this idea. It took me a while to write this one as it has been patiently waiting since September. I really hope you like it and if you want to cry about elmax with me you can find me on tumblr;  
videogames-18


End file.
